Addictive Summer
by Blanket77
Summary: Salah satu hari di musim panas, saat Akashi dan Furihata bertemu. Dan Akashi tidak pernah menyangka jika rasa cokelat bisa seadiktif ini./AkaFuri/For Cafein First Ever Event!


Dipersembahkan untuk event pertama dari CAFEIN. Lestarikan AkaFuri! Wuehehe.. :3

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Addictive Summer<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cast: A<strong>ka**s**hi **S**ei**j**uu**r**o **x F**uri**h**ata **K**ou**ki**

**Genre: R**om**a**nce

**Prompt: C**afein

**Length: O**ne**s**hot

**Rating: T+**

**Disclaimer: K**ur**o**ko** n**o** B**as**u**ke **F**uji**m**aki **T**ad**a**to**s**hi

**Warning: A**R,** s**h**o**u-**a**i,** O**O**C**,** t**yp**o**s,** b**ad** g**ram**m**ar, **f**luff

**.**

* * *

><p>Hari itu adalah hari terpanas yang pernah dirasakan Furihata. Dan seperti hari-hari di musim panas sebelumnya, Furihata pergi keluar, menuju sebuah taman yang berjarak 500 meter dari rumahnya dengan menggunakan baju musim panas tipisnya.<p>

Setelah hampir seminggu Furihata berkutat dengan latihan neraka yang diberikan pelatih tim basket Seirin, Riko, akhirnya dia bisa menikmati kebebasan. Istirahat sejenak sebelum _Winter Cup_ dimulai.

Pemuda dengan manik mata sewarna tanah tersebut berhenti di sebuah kedai es krim yang tidak jauh dari taman. Dan entah karena panas yang berlebih atau apa, Furihata memutuskan untuk membeli dua _cup_ es krim_—_rasa coklat dan kopi, mengingat selama ini dia hanya membeli satu _cup _es krim coklat.

Setelah menerima 50 yen uang kembaliannya, pemuda ramah tersebut—dengan langkah riang—kembali menyusuri jalan teduh penuh pohon sakura menuju tempat favoritnya di taman ini. Di bawah naungan sebuah pohon sakura tua yang sedikit menjorok ke arah sungai, terdapat sebuah bangku taman yang baru-baru ini di cat ulang dengan warna yang menyamai surai dan manik matanya, coklat tanah.

Sambil menggenggam erat kedua es krim di tangannya, Furihata duduk di bangku yang masih kosong tersebut. Pandangan matanya sepenuhnya fokus pada sekawanan bebek yang tengah berenang mengikuti aliran sungai yang tidak begitu deras. Dia mengambil es krim coklatnya, membuka tutupnya dan menyendok sesendok besar dengan penuh semangat, sementara es krim kopinya dibiarkan tergeletak di sampingnya.

Furihata tersenyum senang_—_walau dengan peluh yang bercucur.

_'Mari kita nikmati hari musim panas yang sangat panas ini!'_

.

* * *

><p>Furihata mengulum dan mengecap pelan sendok es krim coklatnya sebelum membuang <em>cup <em>beserta sendoknya ke dalam tempat sampah di pinggir jalan setapak dekat dengan bangkunya. Dengan senandung pelan, Furihata kembali ke bangkunya dan meraba tempat kosong di sampingnya_—_mencari es krim kopinya. Hampa.

Furihata kembali menjulurkan tangannya lebih panjang untuk meraba, malas untuk sekadar menoleh. Tangan Furihata terus terjulur hingga tangannya menangkap sebuah _cup _es krim. Pemuda chihuahua tersebut tersenyum lebar dan menyeret es krim itu mendekatinya.

Huh...

_Kenapa es krim ini sudah terbuka?_

_Kenapa es krim ini tinggal setengah?_

_Kemana perginya sang sendok?_

Dengan rasa kesal dan penasaran yang bercampur, Furihata menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai magenta. Dengan _T-shirt _kuning tipis berpadu celana gunung pendek abu-abu membuat pemuda di sampingnya terlihat tampan dan... menyeramkan?

Furihata berulang kali menoleh kearah es krim di tangannya dan pemuda di sampingnya_—_yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana. Dan terperangah kaget saat disadarinya sang pemuda tengah memegang sendok es krim yang diyakini Furihata sebagai sendok dari es krim yang dipegangnya.

"Pencu_—"_

Sebuah tatapan mematikan dari manik heterokromik.

Furihata menciut, tidak berani meneruskan kalimatnya. Aura miliknya kalah dengan sang pemuda.

"Berani sekali kau mengambil es krim milikku," ucap sang pemuda bersurai magenta.

Pemuda tersebut menatap Furihata _intens_, membuat pemuda chihuahua itu semakin menciut ketakutan.

"Ta_–_ta... tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Sudah jelas sekali kau mengambil es krim itu di depan mata pemiliknya sendiri," ucap pemuda tersebut memotong ucapan Furihata.

Furihata semakin mengkerut ketakutan, entah kenapa suaranya tidak mau keluar. Dan apa-apaan ini, seharusnya dia yang marah pada pemuda itu karena mengambil es krim kopinya. Sudah jelas dia menaruh es krim tersebut di sampingnya dan masih melihatnya saat hendak membuang sampah. _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan._

Furihata menatap kearah pemuda itu dengan tampang garang andalannya dan mencoba bersikap tegas.

"H-hei k-k-kau... ano..." Amarah Furihata yang sebelumnya membara seketika padam.

Pemuda emperor di sampingnya semakin menatap Furihata _intens_.

"Kenapa?"

Suara Furihata semakin melemah seiring tatapan tajam yang diberikan pemuda itu.

"I-ini es k-krim ku.."

Dan mencicit di akhir kalimat.

.

* * *

><p>Pemuda tersebut menatap Furihata dengan pandangan <em>kau–bicara–apa–bocah. <em>

Ugh!

Jika ada lubang di sebelahnya, Furihata lebih memilih masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut dibandingkan harus menerima tatapan mengintimidasi dari pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda chihuahua yang semakin ketakutan tersebut menggenggam erat _cup _es krim di tangannya.

Sang pemuda emperor yang melihat ekspresi ketakutan Furihata akhirnya menghela napas dan menghentikan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin es krim itu, sebaiknya bilang kepada yang punya, jangan langsung mengambil seenakmu saja."

Furihata menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya, dia masih tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya. _Ini es krimnya, bukan es krim pemuda itu._

"To-tolong j-j-jangan bercanda. Su-sudah jelas ini e-es krim ku!" Ucap Furihata setengah berteriak dangan mata yang melotot.

Sang pemuda tergelak kaget. _Sejak kapan bocah di depannya ini jadi berani membentaknya, dan apa-apaan tampang imutnya itu. _Eh?

Oke, nampaknya ketakutan Furihata Kouki telah sirna akibat pesona es krim di genggamannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Akashi seraya menatap Furihata dari bawah ke atas.

"Fu-Furihata. Furihata Kouki," jawab Furihata sedikit risih dengan tatapan Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuuro. Panggil aku Seijuuro," ujar sang pemuda emperor itu.

Akashi Seijuuro. Akashi Sei—APA?!

_Bukankah dia kapten Kiseki no Sedai?_

"Dan mengenai es krim mu. Tolong lihat ke bawah," tambah Akashi.

Furihata dengan cepat menunduk. Pada mulanya dia hanya mendapati kedua kakinya, namun saat pendangannya berpindah pada kaki bangku dia mendapati sebuah _cup _es krim dengan posisi terguling dan isi yang berhambur keluar. Itu... es krim miliknya.

Oh, tamatlah riwayat Furihata Kouki.

Furihata yang merasa jiwanya terancam kini memegang _cup_ es krim dengan tangan yang gemetar. Aura kemenangan terasa kuat menguar dari sampingnya, dari tempat Akashi Seijuuro duduk.

"Jadi, masih merasa itu es krim milikmu?"

"A-ano... e-e-_etto_..." Furihata semakin gugup dibuatnya.

Sang chihuahua tahu jika dia harus mengembalikan es krim di genggamannya ke pemilik sebenarnya. Namun sepertinya otak dan kedua tangannya sedang tidak bersikronisasi dengan baik saat ini. Otaknya menyuruh untuk segera memberikan es krim itu pada Akashi, namun kedua tangannya yang membandel masih bersikukuh menggenggam erat es krim itu.

"Kau tadi membeli es krim cokelat dan kopi bukan?" tanya Akashi.

"Ah—iya."

Hening kembali menyapa.

Furihata menatap es krim Akashi yang ada di tangannya.

"Jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya, kau boleh memakannya."

Furihata menoleh dan mendapati Akashi menyodorkan sendok kepadanya.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Furihata tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja."

Dan dengan satu anggukan dari Akashi, sendok di tangannya telah berpindah tangan ke sang pemuda chihuahua. Furihata menatap sendok itu ragu. Menoleh dan Akashi kembali mengangguk.

"Tapi—biarkan aku mencicipi es krim cokelat milikmu." Akashi kembali berucap, membuat sang surai tanah kebingungan.

"E-es krim ku sudah habis A-Akashi-_san_," ucap Furihata.

"Tenang saja, aku masih bisa mencicipinya," ujar Akashi seraya memperpendek jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Ca-caranya?" tanya sang chihuahua kebingungan.

Akashi menyeringai.

Jarak di antara keduanya semakin memendek. Akashi semakin mendekat. Wajahnya kini telah berada di samping telinga chihuahua.

"_Itadakimasu_," bisik Akashi.

"Ap—"

Dengan gerakan cepat bibir Akashi telah membungkam bibir Furihata. Es krim di tangan Furihata terjatuh. Pemuda bersurai tanah itu terlalu kaget dengan perbuatan Akashi. Ingin memberontak namun raganya berkata lain.

Bibir Akashi mengulum bibir sang chihuahua dalam. Mengecap rasa manis dari es krim cokelat yang masih tersisa. Suara kecipakan timbul saat lidah Akashi mulai menjilati bagian bawah bibir Furihata. Hormon masa remaja Akashi mulai meminta lebih.

Napas hangat Furihata yang semakin memburu menerpa wajah sang emperor, mengirim sengatan ke sarafnya. Akashi menggigit pelan dan menjilat, menulusuri setiap lekuk bibir sang pemuda chihuahua.

Tangan kanan Akashi mulai bertindak nakal. Merayap ke atas, mencari sebuah tonjolan kecil di balik kaus tipis Furihata. Sang emperor kembali menyeringai saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Mengusapnya perlahan, membuat sang empunya menggelinjang kaget.

"Aa—euumm.."

Akashi semakin bersemangat memagut bibir sang chihuahua. Pemuda bersurai magenta itu meremas tonjolan di balik kaus Furihata. Sang chihuahua melenguh, memberi akses masuk bagi lidah sang singa untuk mendominasi lebih. Suara kecipakan kembali terdengar.

Kali ini sang emperor menghisap manis cokelat yang bercampur dengan manis bibir sang _point guard _Seirin. Lidah Akashi menyapa lidah Furihata, menyebabkan pergulatan kecil antara dua indera tak bertulang. Lelehan saliva yang tercampur mengalir menuruni dagu Furihata.

Jilatan, lilitan dan dorongan antar kedua lidah semakin menjadi. Namun kebutuhan Furihata akan oksigen membuatnya meronta. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, sang pemuda bersurai tanah mendorong sang emperor menjauh. Lidah Akashi melepas lilitannya tidak rela.

Furihata terengah mengambil oksigen. Tangan kanannya terangkat menutupi wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna. Akashi tersenyum puas melihat hasil perbuatannya.

Tangan kiri sang emperor terulur untuk menyapu saliva yang masih menuruni dagu Furihata, sementara tangan kanannya menahan tangan Furihata agar tak menutupi wajah meronanya. Dengan sekali sapuan saliva di wajah Furihata telah bersih.

Akashi tersenyum dan kembali mengecup bibir Furihata. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan untuk bibir yang telah berhasil menjadi candu baginya. Akashi tidak pernah menyangka jika rasa cokelat bisa seadiktif ini. Membuatnya ingin terus mengecup rasa manis itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"_Gochisousama,_" bisik sang emperor dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Tubuh Furihata lemas tak bertenaga. Otaknya sudah tidak dapat berpikir apapun untuk saat ini. Dia masih sibuk mencerna tindakan yang Akashi lakukan padanya.

"Sampai bertemu di _Winter Cup _Kouki," ucap Akashi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Furihata yang hanya memandangnya lesu.

Beberapa langkah dan Akashi kembali berbalik.

"Dan jangan biarkan siapapun menyentuh tubuhmu selain aku. Karena kau milikku."

Akashi kembali berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Hati Furihata dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan. Dan sepertinya dia harus menunggu _Winter Cup _datang untuk dapat memenuhi segala pertanyaan itu. Karena Akashi akan muncul saat _Winter Cup _bukan?

Furihata bersandar pada punggung bangku taman. Wajahnya menengadah menatap langit cerah.

Tampaknya musim panas Furihata akan bertambah semakin panas.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tuh kan abal lagi. Semoga limenya berasa asem-asem kecut walaupun sedikit. Err.. judul sama ceritanya mungkin nggak nyambung ya?

Yosh! Saya masih butuh banyak belajar, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya para senpai~

**Last,**

**Mind to review?**

**[14/11 Edit for some typos error]**


End file.
